Home
by WatchThisNaxxSpace
Summary: "No matter what, I'll always wait for you". F!RobinXStahl Oneshot.


**Sorry for the sucky summary.**

**This was inspired by a short comic I found on Tumblr. This being my first story involving the Fire Emblem Universe, I would apperciate any feedback.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

With a loud cry, Chrom slashed at the Fell Dragon's vessel, forcing her to one knee.

"**Augh… Damn you!" **Grima spat at the lord, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Grima's weakened at last!" Chrom yelled to his companion, tactician and long-trusted friend. "By my blade, I will end it!"

After a long and arduous battle atop the back of the great beast, the Sheperds had overcome the odds and defeated Grima and his Grimleal followers. One slash with the Exalted Falchion and Grima will be sent back to a 1000-year long slumber.

But Robin had other ideas.

With a flick of her wrist and a wordless incantation, she sent Chrom flying backwards with a barrier of wind, leaving her alone with her doppelganger.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Chrom yelled, barely being able to be heard over the grandmaster's wind spell. "You can't be…"

Too busy with the fighting, the rest of the Sheperds were either unaware or unable to help with the unraveling situation.

A paladin, clad in green-gold armor, heard the commotion, and could only watch at the scene unfurling in front of his eyes.

"The fact that you and I are the same is something I am glad about," Robin started, lifting her hand as a spell circle forms in front of it. "By doing this, I can give my life for those who are important to me, for those I care about, for those I cherish."

"**You… you wouldn't!" **Grima shouted, fear forming in her soulless eyes.

"I would and I will. Not because I must, but because I can," Robin replied whilst staring back with her blue eyes. "The evils that you would bring upon our world are partially my fault as well."

"That is why… I will accept my end."

The spell circle complete, she launched a bolt of energy at Grima, causing the Fell Dragon to writhe and scream in agony as she dissipated into black smoke and cinder.

Stahl watched on motionless, as he recalled a recent memory.

* * *

_It was the night before the final battle. Resting at the base of Origin Peak, Grima's dragon form shadowed over the Sheperds' camp._

_Most of the Sheperds decided to use what free time they had as an excuse to get drunk or to get some early rest._

_A solitary figure sat atop a small hill, long brownish-red hair gently flowing from the breeze._

"_I was wondering where you were."_

_She didn't have to turn around to recognize her husband's soft-spoken voice, staring at the open land that stretched beyond her vision._

"_I didn't feel like partaking in tonight's revelries," she smirked, sensing Stahl sitting next to her._

"_Is that so?" Stahl laughed. _

_They didn't talk for a while after that, enjoying each other's company for as long as possible while looking at the night sky._

"_Robin…"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_You're planning on finishing off Grima yourself, right?"_

_Rather than being indignant, Robin just smiled sheepishly at her husband, acting as if she was a small child being caught in the act of doing something foolish._

"_Guess I couldn't hide it from you, huh?"_

"_I would make a pretty lousy husband if I didn't know what my wife's thinking," he replied._

"_Heh, is that your intuition again?" she chuckled softly._

"_Yup. I know because that something you would probably do," Stahl stated as if it was a fact._

"_Don't worry about it! Naga said I may survive, which means that I won't die for sure!" Robin cheered. "As long as you and Chrom believe in me, I'll be fine!"_

_Stahl didn't reply, instead pulling her gently into a warm embrace, cutting off the rest of her speech and surprising her at the same time._

"_It's okay. You don't need to hide."_

_At those words, Robin started tearing up. She held onto her husband, shaking slightly as she poured out her fears._

"_I-I'm scared," she admitted, sobbing slightly. "I don't want to die, but if I don't do this, I'll just end up regretting my lack of action."_

"_Mm."_

"_Chrom said to leave it to him, but Grima won't die, and when he comes back, what if there's no one to stand up to him? What if there's no one like Chrom or the Sheperds?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_When that time comes, I won't be around to help. So, I have to do this, but at the same time…"_

_Robin went on, spilling out her insecurities and doubt as Stahl listened on, not giving any words of comfort but instead lending a listening ear._

"_I'm sorry," Robin finished, sniffing and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "You must think of me as selfish."_

"_On the contrary," Stahl replied. "It doesn't matter what you want to do. I'll fully support any decision you make."_

_Silence._

"_I'll wait for you," he said suddenly._

"_Huh?"_

"_I said I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes."_

"_But what if I don't?" she questioned._

"_You will," he stated, as if it was the only possible outcome. "But please, hurry back. I want to see your smile again."_

_She smiled at his statement, giggling slightly before growing somber. _

"_Stahl," she said softly. "I have a request."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Promise me…"_

* * *

"Robin! No!"

"Mother!"

The screams of the other Sheperds awoken him from his stupor, and he noticed his son rushing forward, followed closely by a blue-haired princess. He watched on as Chrom scream with all his might, as if fate would bend in his favor. He saw some of his comrades throw their weapons down in anger and defiance, while others had tears streaking their face. All screamed at the heavens above, begging whoever was listening to do the impossible.

But it was too late. One could not stop the inevitable.

She turned towards them, a gentle smile on her face.

"_Promise me…"_

"Thank you, everyone," she chuckled softly, unwavering conviction in her voice. "For everything."

"_That no matter what happens…"_

With a wave of her hand, Robin kept on smiling, even as she began to disappear.

"May we meet again…" were her final words, before vanishing in a flash of light.

"_You'll look over the peace that we fought for, okay?"_

* * *

_~ 2 Years Later ~_

"Ow!"

Many months have passed since the Fell Dragon war has ended, and the realm has been at stable peace. Although reports of pockets of feral Risen still came in, it wasn't a big enough threat that local village militia couldn't handle.

Chrom had decided, along with Lissa and Frederick, to search the northern lands for their missing tactician, starting at Ferox, whereas Morgan and Lucina checked the surrounding villages.

As for Stahl…

"Why did you hit me?" the green paladin grumbled at his fellow Shepherd.

"'Cause you were spacing out, that's why," Sully snorted. "Even when there's no fighting, you still manage to slack too much!"

"I can't help it," he complained, munching lazily on his breakfast. "I didn't get enough sleep."

"You went out searching again?" Sully whispered incredulously. "If Chrom finds out…"

Several weeks after Grima's demise, Stahl went out alone to look for Robin, but got lost in the process. When a rescue team finally found him in a backwater swamp several days later, he was in the midst of a high fever and hallucinations. It took the combined efforts Vaike, Frederick and Gregor to restrain him and drag him back to Ylisstol kicking and screaming. Chrom then forbid him from going on anymore solo expeditions, giving him the argument that Morgan would be devastated if both of his parents were lost.

"Yeah…" Stahl admitted sheepishly. "But I have to do something."

"If you collapse like last time, then what?" Sully rebuked. "Why don't you just ask to join Chrom's search party instead of going all one-man army?"

"I already told you," Stahl answered as he went through his umpteenth plate of breakfast. "I promised her that I'll look after the peace no matter what."

"Ahh, I just wish she was back already," he groaned, planting his face on the table. "I'm so lonely I can't even eat properly!"

"I don't think Basilio can even eat the amount of food that you just took," Sully drolled sarcastically, looking at the stack of plates in front of him.

"Father!"

"Father-in-law!"

Suddenly, the doors to the dining area burst open, surprising the occupants within. In rushed Morgan and Lucina, who made a beeline towards Stahl.

"Morgan? Lucina? What's going on? Did something happ - " Stahl started, only to be cut off by the future children.

"Never mind that!" cried the duo. "Just come!"

Grabbing him by his wrists, Morgan and Lucina dragged Stahl out of the dining area and into the main hall.

Winded from the sudden change in speed, Stahl bent over to catch his breath, unaware of the two children pointing excitedly in front of them.

"Pfft. That's some fine-looking bedhead you got there. What happened to that hairbrush I got for you?"

That voice… It couldn't be…

Looking back up, he noticed the presence of four people standing a few feet away from him. There was Chrom, Lissa and Frederick, looking very pleased with themselves. The fourth person however…

Long auburn hair flowing down to her shoulders. A purple cloak adorned with the symbols of a now dead god. A crooked smile on her face. Those blue eyes…

"I'm back," Robin said simply.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Stahl stumbled forward, grabbing and pulling her into a tight embrace, closely followed by Morgan and Lucina.

Never mind that the pain that he felt over those past two years. Never mind the agony of spending nights alone without your beloved. This moment alone made up for everything.

"Welcome home," he whispered.


End file.
